


The Birth of a Captain

by KidOmegaWasRight



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidOmegaWasRight/pseuds/KidOmegaWasRight
Summary: Max Eisenhardt ran. When an escape goes wrong, Max becomes Erik, and Erik... will Erik becomes something quite different.





	The Birth of a Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a series I will hopefully continue.

Max Eisenhardt ran. His chest was starting to ache, but he ran. Pulling his crush, Magda, behind him, all Max could think of was that he refused to go like this, like a dog escaping from a master. Max was no dog, and he would never even begin to think of the Nazis chasing him as his master. They ducked behind a tree, Max using his hands to try to quiet Magda and his heavy breathing. The nazis passed, except for one. Max’s blood boiled. Herr Hitzig was the worst of the worst. The Nazi scum opened his mouth, when a cry sounded out. Soldiers in tan, appeared. They were doing something, but Max didn’t care. He saw an opportunity, and he wasn’t going to waste it. Grabbing Magda, Max ran off into the woods. 

Max’s legs were burning.  
“Max, can we stop?”  
Max ignored Magda’s cries and kept running, until he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to look at Magda, who was trying not to cry. Everything caught up to Max at once, and he felt tears well up in his own eyes.   
“Magda-” he began, when he heard running. Magda stared at him, and Max felt like he had betrayed her. Maybe they shouldn’t have run. Maybe they should have died back there, and G-d was here, catching up with them, to drag them back there. G-d was not there. Instead, the same tan soldiers appeared. One started talking fast in a language Max guessed was English. He knew a little bit of the language, but hadn’t heard it in around four years. Not since he was kicked out of school just for who he was and what he practiced. The man spoke like he expected Max to respond, so the boy crocked out a, “hello!” to the soldiers. They began to laugh. “Hello!” They mocked in their fake German accents. One put his gun up, like he was going to shoot. Max’s hand shot up, and the gun shot down. Everyone stared, including Magda.   
“Max, how-”  
He stopped her, by grabbing her hand. He gave it a squeeze.   
“Later,” he told her. She nodded, and they turned to the soldiers. More had gathered around the two, and Max could feel his heart rate quicken. This power inside him, the one that moved metal, he didn’t like to use it. Yes he did. He hated it. He loved it. It was confusing to him. He knew that if anyone tried anything though, he would have to create enough chaos for Magda and himself to escape. Part of him wanted things to go wrong. That part was stupid, at least that’s what he told himself in order to keep it at bay. Finally, someone of rank must have come, because everyone stepped aside, except for a strangely skinny boy, who stayed where he was, staring at Magda and Max.   
“Rogers!” Someone cried, and the boy snapped back into reality, and stepped back into line. A man stepped forward and looked at the two escapees with fire in his eyes. They were ruining what was supposed to be a simple rescue mission, Max guessed.   
“Who are you?”   
It took Max two times to understand the question.   
“Max and Madga”, he responded. Magda, who had been staring intently at the ground, looked up at the sound of her name.   
“Where’s your family?”  
Max understood the question immediately, but waited until it was repeated two times before answering it. He was saying the mourner’s Kaddish in his head.   
“Where’s your family?”  
Yitgadal v’yitkadash sh’mei raba-  
“I said, where’s your family?”  
B'alma di v'ra chirutei-  
“I will shoot you, boy!”  
“Dead.”   
The commander stared at Max, as if that might change the boy’s answer. It did not. The commander fired a few questions at the officers. Max couldn’t quite understand. He was miles away. Finishing the prayer as fast as he could, he turned to Magda. Her eyes were red, but the tears on her face were few. She was fighting. Max couldn’t help but smile, the first time in a while he had done so. Magda was beautiful, sure, but it was her spirit that Max loved. She turned towards him, and caught his smile.   
Lean in, kiss her!, Max told himself, but as he started to listen, he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him apart from Magda. A scream released from his lips, as he watched Magda be pulled in the opposite direction. Magda screamed back. Max felt himself boil like water. His insides were fire. His hands began to pulsate, and his vision began to glaze. In a trance, Max Eisenhardt put his hands up. Soldiers joined the screaming as guns were ripped off their backs. Guns were flying everywhere, and soon, they began to go off, bullets flying towards the sky, the ground, and, sometimes, flesh. Max didn’t notice. He didn’t notice that Magda had stopped screaming, and was staring, terrified at the man she thought she knew. In the chaos, one man stood up and snuck towards the screaming boy. He remained undetected until he was right behind Max. Maybe he breathed too loud, we’ll never know, but as a bullet went into Steve Rodgers leg, he let out a single grunt, before hitting Max in the back of the head, knocking him out. 

 

Captain America, as he was sometimes called, jumped into battle. To be quite honest, he hated the name Captain America. He wasn’t what you thought of when you thought of the typical American boy. He was an immigrant, a Jewish boy, and a disgrace to those who had ever loved him, in his own book. But he had a job, and once he took that shield and put on the coustme, Erik Lehnsherr, the disgraceful son of a long dead man, became the Captain. He had a job.


End file.
